Concrete Angel
by Evil But Friendly Rival
Summary: What happens when a young child gets a second chance at life thanks to a determined woman & her loving friends, after a disastrous and damaging past? Chap 5 is up.  Based on the song by Martina McBride. Rated medium to strong T to be safe. Please Review!
1. Chap 1

**_(Author's Note- Yet another new (hopefully much shorter) story than some of my other ones. I hope you like it! Chapter 2 will be longer. _**

**_I own nothing, (except Maddie, Mark, and the wife.) and the other characters, I'm just borrowing. They will be returned, I promise. _**

**_The subjet matter isn't peachy, just thought I'd warn you. -E.B.F.R.)_**

**Chapter #1**-

Emily came home to her small apartment completely exhausted. Working as a 22 year old pediatrician wore her out to no end. Putting her keys down on the table, Emily made her way to her bedroom. She got out of her clothes and got into her favorite pair of pajamas.

She didn't bother to see what messages were left on her machine, nor did she care about the television shows that were waiting for her on her Tivo. All Emily Bowen Quartermaine cared about was sleeping.

Today had been a rough day. Many young children had come in sick. She also had to make the rounds to the terminal patients. For her, those young patients were the hardest. But Emily couldn't imagine any other profession except teaching that could give her such joy. As much as education was important to her, she wanted to help make children better even more.

She couldn't help but get attached to her patients. She was a softy like that. It amazed Emily that even those who were about to leave this Earth were so full of life. Emily smiled as she remembered how many smiling faces she sent back home today. She was happy that she was able to make these children feel better.

Emily couldn't wait until tomorrow came. She had a rare couple of days off, and she planned to devote the first few days to herself and the last days with her boyfriend. Emily soon fell asleep dreaming of what tomorrow held.

**Across Town** –

A young girl sits huddled and scared in her basement as she hears the commotion upstairs. Her mother is home. The young girl dreads it so. She'd rather be home alone like usual instead of here.

**_(Author's Note- Please Review! Thanks!! E.B.F.R.)_**


	2. Chap 2 Friends and Bullies

_**(Author's Note- I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Here's the next one! E.B.F.R.)**_

**Chapter #2** – Friends and Bullies

It was the middle of the day when after a cup of coffee and a brief morning jog, Emily rested on a bench right next to the local playground. She had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and was about 5'7". Emily loved to be here. She loved just observing the happy children. The light in the children's eyes reminded her of the courage of her patients back at the hospital. Emily was the favorite doctor on call when she worked. No one could get a child to smile as bright and big as she could. Emily was a natural with children.

Today, the local school children took their daily field trip to this particular playground. Emily's been by PC Elementary before. There playground wasn't much, if anything. They had nothing like this park's playground. Many slides and swings adorned the grass, as children ran around and played.

One young girl caught Em's attention. She sat by herself on a swing. Although there were dozen's of children playing, none of them had any interest in swinging. Emily felt her heart strings tug. The little girl sat there with her head down, in what looked liked an old and worn dress. She wore a dirty white shirt under a red and white checkered dress and had light brown hair. Em wondered what her eyes looked like.

The little girl sat there, ever so slowly swinging. Emily felt sorry and wanted to reach out to the girl but didn't know how.

With her focus on the little girl, Emily failed to detect another presence behind her. When the new presence put his hand over her eyes, Em jumped.

"Guess who?"

"I'm not sure…Someone who's going to get their butt kicked if he doesn't run soon?" Emily said with humor in her voice.

"Me? Never. Not when I have this for you." Said the stranger as he presented her with a grape popsicle.

"Okay, you're forgiven." Emily said as she turned around and smiled at her best friend.

"I thought I would be." Lucky Spencer replied. Lucky Spencer was only a year older than Emily. Lucky had sapphire blue eyes and dark blonde hair. He was about 6 feet tall and was his father's son. Emily and Lucky knew each other since before they were teenagers. He helped Emily through her mother's death and she helped him after he returned from the "dead," after being kidnapped by Helena Cassadine.

Lucky lived in the same apartment complex as Emily, only a floor above her. Emily briefly looked at the cold confection in her hand. Her eyes went back to the young girl at the swing and contemplated giving it to the girl, but knew nothing good would come of that had the teacher spotted her. Emily shook her head.

"What's on your mind Em?" Lucky asked.

"See that little girl on the swing over there?" Em said, as Lucky found who she was looking at, and quickly gave the girl with her head still down a glance, and looked back at Em. "What about her Em?"

"I want to meet her, to reach out to her. But I know if I do that I may cause more trouble than I or any of us need. I mean look at her Lucky. She's all alone, with no one paying any attention to her or even wanting to play with her. And she's so tiny. She has to be what? Six or seven years old? She looks malnourished." Emily said, as her doctor instincts kicked in.

"Yeah, she looks pretty lonely, and pretty thin but it's hard to tell with her head down like that. But Em, kids are by themselves all the time. I'm sure she has friends, maybe hers are just all absent today." Lucky reasoned softly, something also telling him to reach out to the girl.

Suddenly 2 boys came over and started to pick on the girl. The girl did nothing to retaliate or defend herself. Just as Emily herself was about to intervene, one of the bullying boys' loud snicker finally caught the attention of the teacher. "Jack, John! What are you doing? Leave her alone." The teacher ordered as she went over to the swings.

The girl finally looked up. Emily softly gasped at how stunningly blue the little girl's eyes were. They were right up there with Lucky's blue eyes, maybe even more so. She was also stunned at the hollow look that was held within them.

"But she started it!!" Said one of the boys.

The young girl said nothing, but shook her head. "Well Jack, I saw you two teasing and bullying her, and she did nothing in return. I don't think I can say that she started it."

"But she _did_ start it! Honest! She even pushed me down before." The other young boy replied.

"Did you push John?" The teacher asked the girl. The girl again shook her head. "Are you telling the truth?" The teacher asked again, just to be sure. The girl nodded her head in response, but then went back to looking at the ground.

"Well boys, I'm sorry but I have no reason not to believe her." The teacher said. "All 3 of your parents will be receiving a phone call from me. And boys, no more bullying your classmates."

The teacher failed to notice the young girl's head bolt up at her words.

The teacher had taken the boys away from the girl, and her intentions were good. She had planned on letting the boys' parents know of their behavior, and let the little girl's parents know that she was being bullied.

"Lucky…" Emily breathed, "I don't think I've ever seen that much fear in a child before…" She whispered.

Lucky put his hand on her shoulder, as he too observed the little girl. They had seen her go under the slide and sit on one of the ladder steps. She had her knees to her chest, and began to cry. She tried not to show it, and for that Emily knew she was strong. Emily just wasn't sure that whatever strength she had, whatever reason she was scared to get a phone call home, she wasn't sure how much strength the child had left.

_**(Author's Note- Please Review! Thanks!! E.B.F.R.)**_


	3. Chap 3 Continuing Suspicions…

_**(Author's Note- Hey guys. I hope you like what you're reading. The frequency in chapter updates might decrease a little as I need to write chapter four, and am not necessarily sure what to do. Any suggestions are greatly appreciated. Please Review!! Thanks –E.B.F.R.) **_

**Chapter #3** – Continuing Suspicions…

A few minutes after continually watching the girl carefully, but not to arouse suspicion, Lucky had gone over to the hot dog stand to get lunch for he and Emily. Although still hungry, even after eating her popsicle, Emily couldn't help but want to offer her own lunch to the little girl.

Emily was about to go over and ask the teacher if she could offer her lunch to the girl. '_Damn, I wish I knew her name._' Emily thought. But before she could stand, the teacher had called all the children to line up because she could see the school bus approaching.

"Everyone in one straight line…Maddie? Maddie? Has anyone seen Maddie?"

"Who's Maddie?" One of the kids asked, while the others snickered and giggled. Emily and Lucky who had still been watching the girl (who was now looking up) saw the girl squint her eyes shut, trying desperately to hold her tears in. "That has to be Maddie." Lucky whispered.

"Maddie? Maddie? Wherever you are come out please. We're not playing hide and seek. It's time to come out and get on the bus now." The teacher called. There was still no answer. "Maddie? Maddie! Come out right now! This isn't funny!" The teacher yelled, her voice now raised in alarm.

"Excuse me. I think the young girl you're looking for is under the slide." Emily offered softly.

"There you are. Come on, let's go. Thank you very much for your help Miss."

"You're welcome." Emily replied softly, as the little girl walked by her.

The little girl walked right past them, not making eye contact with anyone but what was ahead of her.

Emily shook her head and wondered if she'd ever see Maddie again.

After Emily had said she had some errand to do, she and Lucky bid each other farewell. Lucky went to pay his brother Nikolas Cassadine a visit.

Coming home from some food shopping Emily put all the food away and laid down on the couch. Putting on the radio, the song "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride began to play.

Emily pays intense attention to the introduction of piano that filters through the speakers. As the first and second verse resonate into her brain, her eyes begin to tear. Suddenly, the phone rings ripping Emily out of her concentrated state.

Emily sighs before picking up the phone. "Hello? Hey Liz, how are you?...Yeah, sure. Are the guys going to be there? Great, I'll be there about 5p. Okay, bye."

Emily frowned. By the time she got off the phone, the song was over. After cleaning her apartment a bit, she decided it would be a good idea to take a nap. Dreams of Maddie floated through her head throughout the time she was asleep.

**The Next Day** –

Emily once again met Lucky at the park. It hadn't dawned on her, but they've been meeting up there for the past month and Emily and Lucky could sort of consider it a tradition. 11am, they always met by the playground. She also paid Lucky back for lunch the other day, and unbeknownst to either of them, something dropped out of Emily's wallet.

Today, as the schoolchildren got off the bus, Emily immediately noticed Maddie was missing. She gave Lucky a worried look, who just squeezed her shoulder in assurance that she was probably okay.

"But…you saw her fear yesterday…Lucky she was here yesterday, and as soon as the teacher said she'd call Maddie's parents…and today she's absent? It doesn't make sense."

"Emily…we have no proof whatsoever. We can't go accusing this child's family of mistreating her. We don't even know her _or_ them. Who knows, maybe she was in the beginning stages of a cold and was good at hiding being sick." Lucky suggested.

"A '_cold_.' Sure Lucky." Emily scoffed. "And I'm betting my _**entire**_ trust fund that I _know_ you don't believe that for a second."

Lucky sighed. "Well, like I said, we really can't do much without some type of proof."

"Her eyes are all the proof I need."

"Emily, that'll never hold up anywhere and you know it. Maybe her parents are very strict and that's why she's, well scared. All we saw was sadness and loneliness…"

"And maybe you really don't want to find out the truth…" Emily dared him, staring him down. Narrowing his eyes, Lucky didn't even blink. "You know damn well not to even think of saying something like that to me Em." Lucky warned. "You know I'm just as protective of children as you are. It's not about not wanting to find out the 'truth' as you so put it, but Emily we don't even know if there's a 'truth' to be found out." Lucky reasons.

Both taking deep breaths, Lucky continues. "Look Em, I have to get back to work but do me a favor okay?"

"What?" She asked simply, an apology held within her eyes.

"Please, please don't do anything irrational or too quick." Lucky asked, nodding his head in response to her silent apology.

"I won't….not until I get more information. Could you help me?"

Sighing once more, Lucky briefly looked at where Maddie sat yesterday. "I'll think about it, okay?"

"Okay…Lucky? Thank you."

Lucky just nodded and gave a soft smile as he departed.

**Across Town** –

Maddie sat once again huddled in a dark corner. She really wished her daddy were home. He always made everything better. But ever since that big fight he had with her mother, Maddie, (according to her mother) wasn't allowed to see him anymore. Maddie knows her mother keeps her daddy away…She just wished she could sneak out and live with her dad instead.

_**(Author's Note- Please Review!! Thanks –E.B.F.R.)**_


	4. Chap 4 Contemplations, Protection

_**(Author's Note- Thanks to all who've reviewed thus far. I'm glad you're liking my story. I want to say thanks to ILoveTheCubs and to "GH" (?), an anonymous reviewer for their ideas. They definitely helped me with this chapter. I hope you enjoy!! Please Review!! –E.B.F.R.)**_

**Chapter #4** – Contemplations, Protection, Advice, and Arrangements

**The Next Day** –

Lucky had a day off from Deception. He was the photographer, thanks in part to his mother, and because of his natural ability with a camera. He hadn't gone to the park today to meet Emily. He needed to clear his head, just a little, to attempt and get a better handle on things. He let Emily know that he wasn't coming, and although she was a bit disappointed that he wouldn't be there, she understood. He didn't tell her, but he'd been heavily debating Emily's question on whether to look into the little girl's personal life.

He knew on the one hand, both he and Emily would A. find out that nothing was wrong. Perhaps Emily's doctor instincts kicked into overdrive for some odd, or no reason at all, that combined with her compassion and love for children, well with Emily, almost anything is possible in that brain of hers. Both of them would be happy at the satisfaction nothing was wrong. And then there was option B. which would then mean that unfortunately something _was_ wrong…Lucky shook his head. He didn't want to think like that, nor did he like to. If anything, they should have contacted the police, at least on suspicion.

Lucky however was pretty positive that there needed to be some other measure of proof in order to go that far. A question of "Why? Why do you suspect this?" would be asked, and Emily and he couldn't very well use the explanations "she was at school yesterday and not today," nor could they use "something in her eyes told me." Even if the police bought that…it just didn't make sense to Lucky; filing a suspicion or complaint being that easy to do.

He really felt uncomfortable turning a family's world upside down for a suspicion that very well could end up turning out to be nothing. Lucky knew how to not get caught at secretly investigating or spying if you prefer on people, yet it gnawed at him at what _if_ he got caught….

Still not making a decision, he went into his father's club to get his advice.

**Kelly's** –

A man simply stared straight ahead, at the empty seat across from him, and the wall behind his booth. He had to get her back. He knew she wasn't safe, and was only safe with him. He'd tried the police many times, but _she_ always denied it and always had her to back her up. The man shook his head in disgust. His daughter was always too confused and scared to not back up her mother. He would reassure her that what she was doing, in hopefully one day telling the police that her mother wasn't being good to her, was right. But as always with an icy glare, always unseen by the police, his daughter always kept silent or backed up her mother's denials.

He knew that she was also scared of what would happen to her mother if she did tell the police what was happening, even if it was the right thing to do. Both he and his daughter knew that she wanted to live with him, but the capacity in a child's heart to love, to love her mother, despite all that she'd done…there was an unseen loyalty and worry there. He know that a part of that would never break, and he in a way had no problem with it, except his daughter was too young to realize or understand that you can still love someone even if they have to go to prison for what they've done.

He knew the last fight he had with his estranged wife had seriously frightened his little girl. He tries not to yell, but sometimes with everything she's been pulling, he can't help it. She's usually the instigator and her normal volume is always set to "Yelling." He knew the restraining order _he_ was served with was just to keep him away from his daughter. His wife (soon to be ex-wife, thanks to divorce papers he was drawing up, including a clause for sole-custody) had given herself a black eye and some other minor bruises and claimed he had inflected them on her. He shook his head, but was thankful that his daughter wasn't home to witness anything, or be questioned.

During that fight however, he saw his daughter run and hide, as his wife began to throw things. You name it, it probably got thrown. Dishes, papers and magazines etc. He was just glad she didn't start throwing silverware such as knives at him.

He vowed to get his daughter back. He just wasn't sure how patient he could be waiting for those papers to be completed. He wasn't sure if his daughter had that much time…He truly feared for her safety. Perhaps it was time to retain a different lawyer, one who could put a rush on things…

**Luke's Club** –

"Hey Cowboy, what's shaking?" Luke Spencer said as he saw his son sit at the bar.

"Let me ask you something, hypothetically of course."

"Of course, go ahead, shoot."

"Okay, so say you have a feeling about something, but have no proof whatsoever to back up that feeling. And you want to investigate more, but if you do, and it turns out to be nothing, then you've totally turned what you're looking in to upside down and haywire…Yet if you investigate and it turns out to be something, then you can do something about it…What do you do?"

"Well…hmm…this _is_ all hypothetical correct?" Luke asked, knowing better.  
"Yes." Lucky replied, knowing that his father knew better.

"I'm really not sure what to tell you, son. I think it's one of those things where your head is fighting with your heart. You want to do what's right, even though you're not sure what 'right' is in this case. At the same time, you want to help, yet you're afraid that if you do 'help' that 'help' will do more destruction than good."

"Pretty much, yeah."

Luke took a long look at Lucky. Both men briefly locked eyes. "Do what you think is right, Lucky. Even if others don't agree, do what you think is right."

"Thanks Dad. I will."

"So…do you know what you're going to do?"

"Dad, it was hypothetical."

"Right, **_sure_** it was." Luke said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know what I'm going to do. Thanks." Lucky said as he made his way out of the club.

"You know where to find me if you need me." Luke called.

**Emily's Apartment** –

**Later That Night** –

Emily kept enjoying what little time off she had, however she still could not get that little girl out of her head. It's been causing her to loose sleep, which was not the best of things considering she had to go back to work the night shift, the next day. She knew she would be just as exhausted as when she left.

Emily wasn't sure whether Lucky was going to investigate. She hadn't heard from him since that morning and didn't want to push him too much, but she _really_ wanted to know. Sighing, Emily made a decision, and wasn't about to let anything or anyone stand in her way. With that, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Said the voice, after two rings.

"Hi baby. I know it's late, and I'm sorry for calling, but could you come to my apartment sometime tomorrow? I need to ask you about something, but I'd rather do it in person."

"Sure, but is it okay if it's relatively early? I've got a meeting at 8:30 in the morning."

"Sure, how does…7ish sound?"

"Early, but early enough. Traffic should be a little less, considering I usually leave around 6:30 to get there by 7:45. Besides, my boss said I could come in a little later because of the meeting, and your apartment is three quarters of the way there."

"Great! Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Both fell into a comfortable silence.

"Well, we should get to bed, especially if we have an early day tomorrow."

"What time do you have to be at work?"

"Not until 7, I've got the night shift." Emily groaned.

"Maybe I'll come keep you company when you go on break."  
"Thanks, but my break's only going to be 15 minutes…if that, if I'm even lucky enough to catch one."

"It's better than nothing. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay. Thanks again."  
"No problem. Night baby."

"Night." Emily replied as they both hung up.

Emily prepared herself for what she'd (hopefully) say tomorrow, and another possible restless night.

_**(A/N- Please Review!! Thanks! –E.B.F.R.)**_


	5. Chap 5 Suggestions, Disagreements

_**(Author's Note- Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews!! Here's the next chapter!! -E.B.F.R.)**_

**Chapter #5** – Suggestions, Disagreements, Love, and Decisions.

**Emily's Apartment – **

The next morning, Emily set the cup of coffee down in front of her boyfriend. It was a little early in the morning for both of them, but neither minded too much. "I have something important to ask you."

"Like you said on the phone last night." Zander confirmed. "What is it? Are you okay?" He asked, seeing the unexplained certainly in his girlfriend's voice.

"I'm fine. But I want to ask you…well what do you think about having children?"

Zander gave Emily a strange look. "Emily, you're not pregnant. You can't be, we've never gotten that far in our relationship and you would never cheat on me. Besides, you know I want kids, I always have, and we have talked about the issue. Just not yet since we've both decided that kids should come after marriage, and we're not even close to that ultimate commitment."

"No, I know. I know. And no way am I saying I cheated on you, because you're right I'm not pregnant, and would never cheat. I was thinking more along the lines of adoption. There's this little girl named Maddie that I'm thinking of adopting."

"You're serious?" Zander asked both shocked and incredulously.

"Yes, of course I'm serious. Do I look like I'm joking?"

"No, of course your not joking, you of all people wouldn't be making a joke out of this…I can do adoption sure, one day, but now? Have you really thought about this? I mean think about it. We're barley in our mid 20s, you're barely out of school and we both just started our careers. This is a rare few days off for both of us and we're barely home anyway. How can we take care of a child? How can we be there when we're working non-stop? I mean, we're not even living together. We both have places on the complete opposite part of town. How stable is that for a child?"

"I know, and you bring up good points, but I've really been thinking about this for the past few days. I swear–"

"Days? That's _it_? Emily, come on. You can't be this serious! Look, on top of everything, I really don't think we can afford it anyway."

"Of course we can Zander." Emily insisted.

"_**No**_, Emily. We can't. And I thought we agreed that we weren't going to use your family's money–" Zander said, getting frustrated.

"I'm not–"

"Okay, so we both agreed that we'd use our own money, and may I point out as of now, we have very little. But as I said, we just started our careers." Zander shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I just can't see us taking care of a child right now."

"Zander, please, I really want this and I want your support."

"Emily, you have my support, you know that. But now is not the time for a child. Can't this wait, where we can discuss this in a few years or so, when we're married?"

Marriage wasn't a word that was a surprise to the two. They both knew that they were eventually going to be married. This was without a doubt in the world, for they knew there was no one else for the other.

"No, it can't. I really, really have a good feeling about this all. This will end up being good or bad depending on what we do now…Look, you love me I know that–

"NO!" He barked as his hand slapped the table, only to get his point across, Emily didn't seem to be listening to a word he was saying, although he did make her jump. "You are **not** in any way using the 'if you love me you'll do this…' tactic. I won't let you do that! We both agreed never to use that kind of leverage on each other. I'm sorry, but I'm not ready for a child right now. Maybe in a few years, but not yet and certainly not now. You only thought about this for a few days, are so ready to jump at it, and you're only consulting me now. You're only getting my opinion, yet you're just about ready to sign the adoption papers _regardless_ of that opinion or my decision. That isn't fair, and you damn well know it!"

Emily had a look of angry determination on her face, and she did look ready to cry, but held her tears in. Zander sighed as he closed his eyes in frustration and a minor pang of guilt at making the girl he loves cry.

Emily looked hesitant to speak at first, but proceeded. "I know I'm pushing it, but trust me on this. You can even meet Maddie if you'd like. Just come to the park, by the playground around 11am tomorrow. I just want you to have an open mind about this. Something about this girl is screaming at me and I just can't let it go. "

Zander proceeded to think for a few moments before speaking. Emily certainly seemed sincere and passionate about this. He still thought it completely and utterly ridiculous, but he could at least give it a chance. Nothing was definite, no real decisions made yet (which was good in his opinion). "Okay. I'll be there. I'll see you later alright? I've got to get to work."

"Zander…thank you." Emily said softly. The man she loved nodded his head. "Just _**remember**_ my opinion on this." He said quietly as he left her apartment.

Throughout the day both Emily and Zander thought of their argument this morning. Emily was bombarded with thoughts of Maddie. What if they helped her in time…what if they didn't? She understood Zander's side of things, but his side couldn't sway her. Emily couldn't let this go, she just couldn't.

**Later that Day** –

**The Park** –

It was slowly turning to dusk as Nikolas Cassadine enjoyed the last moments of the warm day. There was no one in the park nor the playground today except a lonely girl. Catching up with his brother, and his best friends a few days ago he knew of the little girl Maddie.

He guessed that this child was her. Emily and Lucky told him of how quickly they've grown attached to her, just simply by their observations. He had noticed it was starting to get dark, and wondered if she had anywhere to go or anyone to go to. Despite knowing very little of her, Nikolas himself had found that he has grown attached too.

You can't help it when a child warms your heart.

He was about to say hello, when he saw Zander approaching, with less than a happy look on his face. Zander mumbled a quick "Hey" to Nikolas, while he sat down on the bench.

"Bad day my good man?"

"Ha, it only got worse. My meeting this morning went horrible."

"I hate those. I know what that's like, yet something else is bothering you isn't it?" Nikolas asked. He, Lucky and Zander ended up becoming really good friends after the whole Dead Ted debacle and trial.

"Women…" Zander muttered.

"Trouble in paradise?" Nikolas joked.

"Oh yeah…Em wants to adopt."

"A child? Like, now?"

Zander only nodded.

"Are you serious?" Nikolas asked, quite shocked.  
"I wish I was only joking. But she's dead on serious."

"Do you know why?"

"Not a clue! All she says is she has this 'feeling' about this child. And okay…for the most part I'm all for trusting your instincts but…"

"But you're not sure this time around because neither Emily nor my brother has any proof of anything being wrong. That is, assuming there is any proof to be found." Nikolas guessed.

"Wait, you're telling me she asked Lucky to–" Zander started, again incredulous. "_How far did you already __**take**__ this Emily_?" Zander thought angrily to himself.

"Excuse me?" A tentative voice quietly interrupted. Zander looked down to see the little girl who sat by herself. When he passed her at the time, he had hadn't even glanced in her direction, bee-lining it towards Nikolas. He was unaware the girl Emily spoke of was her, nor did he realize she was even here.

"Hi. What do you need little one?" Nikolas asked.

Zander had a genuine smile on his face looking at the young girl. Just because Zander wasn't ready for children right now, didn't mean he loved them any less. Children always brightened his day.

"Um…I know I'm not supposed to talk to strangers but I think my friend dropped this, and I think you might know her." Maddie said, holding a picture in her hands. She held out a picture of Zander and Emily. Zander's eyes went wide as he realized this was the little girl Emily was talking about.

Although neither Maddie, Emily, or Lucky exchanged words to each other, Maddie and Emily glances would usually lock before both looked away so Maddie's teacher wouldn't suspect anything. Because both Lucky and Emily looked out for Maddie, even silently, Maddie considered them her only friends. She only knew Emily's name from Lucky saying it, however never heard Emily call Lucky by his name, so she didn't know his.

"Are you Zander?" Maddie asked, as Zander realized the picture had been dated as "Zander and Emily, Prom 2001.

"Yes I am." Zander replied.

"Maddie, there you are." A soft voice called. Maddie, Nikolas, and Zander turned their heads to see a tall man, with dark blonde hair, gentle green eyes, and a warm smile upon his face.

"Daddy!" The little girl cried as she ran to him as he scooped his daughter up in his arms. "Maddie, you know you're not supposed to talk to strangers."

"I know, but they know my friend and I was just giving them something she dropped. Are you going to stay Daddy?"

"Oh, okay. You still need to be careful though. But I promise, I'm not going to leave you." Said the girl's father. He turned to Zander and Nikolas.

"Thanks for sort of watching over her."

"Not a problem. She was very quiet anyway." Nikolas replied kindly. "Yeah, she's very adorable." Zander added, the wheels turning in his head.

"Thank you. My name's Mark by the way and this is Maddie."

"I'm Nikolas."

"I'm Zander." The guys both replied, shaking Mark and Maddie's hand. "Well Maddie, we have to get going kiddo. It's just you and me for the rest of the day, or well night as it's becoming. How about we get something to eat."

"Yay, I'm hungry! Thanks Zander, thanks Nikolas. Say hi to Emily for me!" Maddie called as she and her father started to walk away.

"Bye Maddie. We hope to see you around again." Nikolas said.

"I will!" Zander called back.

"Daddy, can we come back to the park some time and play with them? You have to meet my friend Emily. Even though I haven't talked to her yet, she has a nice voice and is super nice to her friend and…" Maddie rattled off as she and her father disappeared in the distance.

Although both Zander and Nikolas saw the sadness in her eyes earlier, it completely vanished, without a trace left as she ran into her father's arms.

"Did Lucky look into Emily's suspicions?" Zander asked pointedly.

"Not that I'm aware of. I think he's struggling with the decision. I don't think he wants to for fear of uprooting a family for what may turn out to be no reason at all."

"Well, you can tell him to forget his search. Don't. Even. Bother." Zander said. He had an edge to his voice that Nikolas didn't quite expect.

He also had a dark glint in his eyes. "I've got to talk to Emily about this…I'll see you later." He said hollowly as he stood up, ready to walk.

"Let me know how everything goes."

"I will, thanks."

"You got it. See ya."

**Emily's Apartment** –

"Hey baby." Emily said as she saw Zander enter her apartment. Emily didn't like the look on his face. A mixture of confusion and anger were displayed, and his arms were crossed.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

Zander stood silent. He observed his girlfriend, the look in her eyes, the look on her face, her obvious confusion and concern.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was on her way to knock on Emily's door when she heard Zander speak.

"I saw Maddie." Zander replied softly, yet very seriously.

"You did? That's great! What do you think?...Why are you looking at me like that?" Em asked.

"Well, like I said I'm all for adoption when the time comes. But it's not right now. And forgive me that I ask this, but are you crazy!?" Asked Zander, raising his voice slightly.

"What Zander? I want to adopt her, what's so wrong about that?" Emily countered, just as determined.

"Gee I don't know Emily, maybe that this little girl has a family that loves her?!" Zander said, very close to yelling.

From outside, Elizabeth decided that it would be best not to interfere and go see if Lucky was in his apartment, and maybe see if Nikolas was there too.

"Do they? I haven't seen any family around. Maddie's miserable at school–"

"So what? I'm not saying that it's okay to be miserable there, but she obviously has a loving family. And I know I said I'd support you, but I'm sorry not when it concerns this little girl. If you find another child that you'd like to adopt, let me know."

"Zander did you even listen to me?"

"Yes I did. But Maddie has a family, at least her father! And you know what? I _**refuse**_ to support you when you want to rip a child away from her father." He said, leaving no room for argument (at least from his point of view.)

But Emily being Emily, (especially when she was passionate and determined on a subject,) she wanted to be the one who got the last word in this argument.

"How dare you…I of anyone would **never** rip a child away from a loving parent! Did you ever think that might have been for show?" Emily replied angrily.

"Number one: you weren't there. Number two: You mean to tell me that having Maddie run into her father's arms, like it was the greatest gift in the world, and the father loving his daughter just as much, a show? No I don't think it was for show at all. It was **genuine**. They love each other – I saw it in the man's eyes as well as Maddie's. Remember Emily, the eyes are a powerful window to one's soul. Maybe you need to look a little _harder_ next time before you jump to conclusions."

"Maybe _you_ need to believe me when I say there's something more that we're just not seeing yet."

"It has nothing to do with that. Look Emily, its not happening. I'm sorry, but I, I refuse to support you in this. I can't."

"Then I guess we're–"

"Don't! Do not go there! I know what you're thinking and I am telling you, STOP! Stop right now. This has nothing to do with 'us,' this has to do with you. You're making irrational decisions and conclusions without even getting the proper circumstances! You don't even know of any situation beyond this lonely girl by herself during recess! Emily, you have to sit down and **think**! Use your head! I won't let you rip Maddie away from her father."

"So you're against me." Emily yelled.

"Emily…" Zander took a deep breath, knowing what he was about to say would hurt them both.

"Emily…if I have to fight, if I have to warn the father that you're trying to take his daughter away, if I have to fight you far enough to where this ends up in court to prevent you from adopting this little girl…" Zander let his sentence trail, his eyes although lowered in emotional pain and exhaustion, still held a determined look within them while his heart was aching at the look in Emily's eyes. He quietly let himself out her door, headed to Kelly's and meet up with Nikolas.

Emily held her tears in, however she knew Zander was wrong…somehow she just knew. Shaking her head in frustration and exhaustion, Emily went to her bedroom to lie down.

_**(Author's Note- Please Review!! They feed my writing muse!!! Thanks! -E.B.F.R.)**_


End file.
